Joseph Tinnelly/November 2013 article
Joseph the bitch Tinnelly Born Joseph BetchTits-Genitelia Tinnelly April 1, 2002 (age 12) Mexico City, Mexico Occupation Burger King cleaner (2006) Marine (2007-08) Hell's Kitchen contestant (2009) Prostitute (de facto) (2009-present) Kitchen experience 33 seconds Culinary education Burger King Culinary inspiration Anti-bitch politics Resides Homeless Bitch? Yes Anti-bitch experience 74 years Bitch level Around 9,000 (see dispute) Penises served 175,705 Joseph BetchTits-Genitelia Tinnelly (pronounced Be-otch) (born April 1, 2002) is a Mexican-American contestant who was eliminated in season 6, due to not being a bitch. He was the main antagonist of season 6 as he last appeared Personal life and career He attempted to blow assassinate Ramsay with a sling shot and toilet plunger but was imprisoned by the Lord Ramsay himself. It is said that he has been in prison since 1782 when he use to duke it out with Barney the dinorsaur and Drew Pickles. and then joseph got raped by gorillas and shot by taliban. '2002: Tinnelly's parents' Joseph BetchTits-Genitelia Tinnelly was born in Mexico City, Mexico. His American parents, Condom Wrapit User Tinnelly (1993-2006) and FatBitch Deh Fuck (née Batch) (2001-2006), were both born in Houston, Texas. They met, married and impregnated the mother on the same day on April 1, 2002. For a strange reason, Joseph was born only 3 minutes after FatBitch was impregnated in to lachlans gay cunt invoker face. '2003-05: Abandonment from parents' On January 16, 2003, Tinnelly's parents reportedly disowned him after discovering that he was not a bitch, and was not one for the past 64 years. Currently, he holds the record for the longest time for not being a bitch. He is also holding the record for the highest bitch level, nb 1] which is around 9,000. Despite the level not being fully revealed to the public, the highest known bitch level is only 0.02, far away from Tinnelly's reported level. '2006: Burger King career' In 2006, Tinnelly was offered a cleaning job at Burger King, but was fired 4 days into service. Through his cleaning career, he would peek at the chefs to learn from them; but he was fired after drinking 13.8 litres of oil from the fryer as he thought they were pre-made burgers. '2007-08: Marine career and dog controversy' Tinnelly became a marine in 2007, four years after he was disowned, just at the age of 5. However, just two hours into his career, he was kicked out after caught performing oral sex on a dog and swallowing 3.8 litres of its semen. Tinnelly subsequently claimed that he needed medical help as he had severe stomach pain, but hospitals refused to help him after discovering his bitch level. On May 3, 2008, Tinnelly found the dog he met and had oral sex with back in his marine career. The next day on May 4, he found out that the dog received AIDS from him, despite this to be considered not possible at all in any way. '2009: ''Hell's Kitchen contestant' Tinnelly joined ''Hell's Kitchen in 2009, the show's sixth season. Gordon Ramsay was not aware of Tinnelly's bitch level, but he had shown suspicion in the first episode after noticing Tinnelly's faggotness. This was first observed when Joey insisted he was "No animal" and demanded a fork when asked by Gordon Ramsay to taste his brussel sprouts in Episode 1. In a never before seen interview with Joe-Joe, it was discovered that he was insulted that Gordon Ramsay had dared to insult his "Testicle special". This rarely seen level of faggotry is one of the most common traits of a person with a very high bitch level. In the second episode, upon being asked about the two nominees for elimination, he claimed that he was no bitch. He was immediately eliminated for his anti-bitchness, though some believe that he was eliminated for just being an uptight asshole. However, some claimed that the 9/11 attacks were caused by Tinnelly's elimination, despite 9/11 happening eight years before his elimination. :Further information: Joseph Tinnelly elimination conspiracy theories '2009-present: Current situation' His whereabouts have been unknown since he left the show, but according to a 2011 report on Fox news, he had a sex change operation and was last seen in Las Vegas as a prostitute. However, since he was no bitch, he did not get any customers. He is currently homeless, due to being a fucking idiot, and has a warrant for being a complete pussy. Complete bullshit btw Bitch level Tinnelly's bitch level is currently believed to be around 9,000, but he has been observed as the biggest bitch of all time. In Tinnelly's Biography Joseph Tinnelly: Not a Bitch, shortly before his death in 1963, Tinnelly had told his friend, Nappa, that he had in fact not only achieved Super Bitch 3 and defeated Broly, but inserted his left pinky into Broly's ass "Just to touch his prostate one more time" before destroying him. It is unclear if Broly and Tinnelly were in a relationship or not. Spouses Vegeta (2001-2009) Jeff LaPoff (2005) Keith Greene (2006) Vinnie Fama (2007) Jason Underwood (2008) Louie Cordio (2009) Russell Kook (2010) Brendan Heavey (2011) Royce Wagner (2012) Dan Ryan (2013) Mike Aresta (2014) Andrew Bui (2015) Tuxedo Mask (2016) Children Bitch Broly Jr (2005-2003) Died 1 minute old due to bitch overdose Gender: Piece of Shit Kavian, was born a bitch and disowned at the age of 0.001 years old. Has grown up into a bitch Best Quotes I ain't a bitch ANDREW IS A FUCKING BITCH CUNT "Gordon Ramsgay" "I am chef not bitch" Bitch boi faka u bitch boi BIGABOY "I ain't no bitch". "I'm not no bitch" "Let's take it outside, dawg" "Fuck you, fucking bitch. Fuck all yall... ya herd" References The bible The Koran 'Footnotes' # a It was discovered in 1928 that one requires extreme anti-bitchness and to not be a bitch in order to have a bitch level of any kind. The more extreme the anti-bitchness is, the higher the bitch level. If one is a bitch and/or does not demonstrate anti-bitchness, then they are simply a bitch. This reversed anti-logic has gained worldwide spread and media attention. TRUMP 2k16 #